1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to distribution of tasks in concurrent processing systems.
2. Information
MapReduce is a programming framework that may be implemented to perform parallel computations or other data transformations. The computations or data transformations may be distributed across a plurality of networked computing platforms under the management of an implementation of a framework such as a MapReduce framework. A “map” function may map input data to create intermediate key-value pairs. A “reduce” function may condense all mapped (intermediate) key-value pairs sharing the same key to a single key-value pair or a list of values. Users may provide a map function to be applied to the key-value pairs in the map process. Likewise, users may provide a reduce function to be applied in the reduce process to the new (intermediate) key-value pairs. Management of parallel processing by an implementation of a MapReduce function may reduce the need for users to manage parallel processing of their data.